Habilidades de copia (SSBM)
Kirby, al usar el movimiento Tragar en Super Smash Bros. Melee, adquiere una habilidad de copia. Si acaso Kirby tragara a otro Kirby, no copiará su habilidad, a menos que ese Kirby haya copiado una habilidad, en cuyo caso Kirby la robará. Los ataques copiados que realiza Kirby tienen la misma potencia que los ataques originales y también puede cargar los ataques que lo requieran, como el Disparo carga de Samus o el Puñetazo gigantesco de Donkey Kong. Además del ataque, Kirby también adquirirá parte de la vestimenta o características físicas del oponente que es copiado. Dicho esto, Kirby puede copiar a 26 personajes diferentes: Lista de habilidades de copia Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee, hay 5 trofeos que describen brevemente las habilidades que Kirby puede copiar: Español Sombrero de Kirby 1 right|90px :Sombrero de Kirby 1 :Aquí puedes ver a Kirby luciendo algunos de los resultados de su habilidad para copiar. Con el sombrero de Link, puede disparar flechas, mientras que con la gorra de Mario puede usar las Bolas de Fuego. El traje de Donkey Kong le permite dar un Puñetazo Gigantesco y el casco de Samus le da la posibilidad de lanzar Disparos Carga. Por último, con la gorra de Yoshi, Kirby puede tragarse enemigos y convertirlos en huevos. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Sombrero de Kirby 2 right|90px :Sombrero de Kirby 2 :Kirby lleva algunos de sus mejores sombreros en este trofeo. Con la gorra de béisbol de Ness, puede usar el poder PSI para lanzar un Destello PSI, mientras que con la visera de Captain Falcon puede atacar con un terrible Gancho de Fuego. Su encantadora gorra de Pikachu viene equipada con todo un arsenal de ataques eléctricos con los que puede atontar a sus enemigos, y las orejas de Fox le permiten usar el ataque Disparo Láser. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Sombrero de Kirby 3 right|90px :Sombrero de Kirby 3 :¡Con todos estos sombreros, Kirby podría abrir su propia tienda! La corona de Peach le permite usar a Toad y el anorak de los Ice Climbers hace que pueda lanzar un Golpe Iceberg. Kirby tiene un Aliento de Fuego con los cuernos de Bowser y es capaz de copiar a Zelda en sus dos formas: con el tocado de Zelda puede usar el Amor de Nayru y con el rebozo de Sheik tiene acceso a su arsenal de cuchillas. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Sombrero de Kirby 4 right|90px :Sombrero de Kirby 4 :¡Parece que Kirby ha copiado a un montón de personajes ocultos! Con la gorra de Luigi, puede lanzar Bolas de Fuego verdes, mientras que si copia a Mewtwo accede al poder de lanzar Bolas Sombra. Cuando copia a Mr. Game & Watch es capaz de atacar lanzando salchichas y, si remeda a Jigglypuff, puede usar el movimiento Desenrollar. El cabello de Marth incluye el potente movimiento Rompeescudos. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Sombrero de Kirby 5 right|90px :Sombrero de Kirby 5 :¡Aquí puedes ver un montón de sombreros secretos! Con la gorra de Pichu, Kirby puede disparar electricidad, mientras que el espejo frontal del Dr. Mario le permite usar las Megavitaminas. Cuando Kirby lleva el pico de Falco, puede usar su poderoso Disparo Láser. Del mismo modo, es capaz de disparar Flechas de Fuego con el sombrero de Young Link. Cuando Kirby copia a Ganondorf, puede atacar con el Puñetazo del Hechicero y, si imita a Roy, es capaz de usar la Hoja Llameante. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés Kirby Hat 1 :Kirby Hat 1 :Here's Kirby sporting several results of his Copy ability. In Link's hat he can shoot arrows, while Mario's cap gives him access to Fireballs. The Donkey Kong suit offers up a Giant Punch, while Samus's helmet allows Kirby to fire off charged-up energy shots. Finally, while wearing the Yoshi hat, Kirby can swallow enemies and turn them into eggs. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) Kirby Hat 2 :Kirby Hat 2 :Kirby's got several of his finest hats on here. In Ness's baseball cap, he can use the power of PSI to unleash PK Flash, while Captain Falcon's visor gives him the ability to unleash a huge punch. His adorable Pikachu cap comes complete with stored-up electric charges, allowing him to shock his foes, and the Fox ears come with a matching blaster. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) Kirby Hat 3 :Kirby Hat 3 :With all of these hats, Kirby could open his own haberdashery! Peach's crown lets him use Toad, while the Ice Climber parka allows him to shoot ice blocks. Kirby has Fire Breath in the Bowser horns, and he can copy Zelda in both her forms. In Zelda's headdress he can use Nayru's Love, while Sheik's wrap gives him a needle arsenal. '' :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee (12/01) Kirby Hat 4 :Kirby Hat 4 :Looks like Kirby's copied a bunch of hidden characters! In Luigi's hat, he can shoot green Fireballs, while copying Mewtwo gives him the power to throw Shadow Balls. Copying Mr. Game & Watch lets Kirby hurl sausages, and doing the same to Jigglypuff earns him a Rollout move. Marth's hair comes complete with a powerful Shield Breaker move. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) Kirby Hat 5 :Kirby Hat 5 :Secret hats galore! In Pichu's hat Kirby can shoot out electricity, while Dr. Mario's headgear gives him Megavitamins. When Kirby wears Falco's beak, he gets to use Falco's powerful Blaster; by the same token, he can fire arrows when in Young Link's cap. When Kirby copies Ganondorf he gets the Warlock Punch, and copying Roy produces a Flare Blade. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) Véase también *Habilidades de copia (SSB) *Habilidades de copia (SSBB) *Habilidades de copia (SSB4) Categoría:Universo Kirby